An integrated desk, in which a chair and a desk are integrated, has a problem of occupying a large space when being not used and is stored as illustrated in FIG. 1. In this case, there is a problem in that it takes considerable delivery costs, and a wide storage is required for storing the integrated chair.
In the meantime, there is an integrated desk, in which a chair and a desk are foldable among the integrated desks, and Korean Utility Model No. 368207 discloses “Structure of Foldable Chair Provided with Desk” as the desk of the aforementioned kind. However, the foregoing desk has a complex structure which causes an increase in manufacturing costs, and it is impossible to adjust an interval between the desk and the chair so as to fit a body shape of a user, and further, an area of a support part is small and the desk is easily shaken in front and back directions, so that stability is insufficient.